Into the West
by Raspberry Muffin
Summary: Little angsty sonfic, re-post. Enjoy!


A/N: Little M/S angsty songfic.

Disclaimer: Don't own WAT. Annie Lennox owns the song.

_Lay down _

_Your sweet and weary head _

_The night is falling _

_You have come to journey's end _

_Sleep now _

_And dream of the ones who came before _

_They are calling _

_From across the distant shore _

He hated it. Waking up in the middle of the night, and looking over at an empty side of the bed. Her peaceful, angelic face was no longer there, and would never be there.

He came back every evening to an empty, quiet apartment. The smell of her perfume was starting to fade. He missed her everywhere he turned.

Tears welled up in his eyes as she saw the picture of them that Danny had taken on July 4th. They looked so happy, he could see the love and happiness in both their eyes.

He traced the outline of her face with his finger. God he missed her. He missed her smile, her eyes, her laugh. Most of all the way she made him feel. The way they felt when they were together.

_Why do you weep? _

_What are these tears upon your face? _

_Soon you will see _

_All of your fears will pass away _

_Safe in my arms _

_You're only sleeping _

The day she had told him that she loved him had been one of the happiest days of his life, along with the day she moved in with him, and they day of their first proper date.

He missed her so much, he couldn't picture the rest of his life without her. There was a constant ache in his heart, a hole that he couldn't fill. The sorrow would creep up at night and consume him when he was lying alone in bed. He didn't know how it was ever going to get better.

_What can you see _

_On the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call?_

He sighed, glancing at his watch, he had to leave for work soon. And he was dreading it in a way. Going back to the office, seeing everyone except the one person he truly wanted to see. Listening to all the condolences from everyone. But, he had to admit, it was better than staying here all alone.

Eventually he dragged himself from the couch. He hadn't had energy for much lately. He really didn't see the point since Sam...

_Across the sea _

_A pale moon rises _

_The ships have come to carry you home _

He knew being back at the office would just bring back so many more memories, the amount of late nights, and early mornings they had spent there. The place he had gotten to know Sam, and a friendship that would later become more, had been formed.

He got into the office and was glad to see that there wasn't many people in. He headed to the bullpen, sighing at the sight of Samantha's empty desk.

_And all will turn _

_To silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_All Souls pass _

"Hey Martin." said Vivian from her desk. "How are you? I thought Jack had given you the day off."

"Yeah he did, I just didn't want to stay home." Vivian nodded understandingly.

"Where are the others?" Martin asked.

"Jack hasn't come out of his office this morning. And Danny's not in yet."

Martin nodded as he sat down at his desk, his gaze flitting over to where Sam should be sitting, grinning at him over a mug of coffee.

Vivian smiled sadly, noting the look of heartache and sorrow on his face. "Honestly Martin. You sure you're alright to be in?" she asked, knowing Martin wouldn't lie to her.

"I just miss her so much..." He broke off as Danny came into the bullpen. He looked terrible, he had dark shadows under his eyes which were red and puffy. If they didn't know him as well as they did, they would guess he was hungover. But they knew he would never do that to himself or Sam.

"Hey Danny." said Martin.

"Hey guys." he replied, also looking over at Sam's desk. "It's strange isn't it...her not being here." He smiled sadly.

_Hope fades _

_Into the world of night _

_Through shadows falling _

_Out of memory and time _

The others nodded, each thinking about Sam and how different it was going to be.

_Don't say _

_We have come now to the end _

_White shores are calling _

_You and I will meet again _

_And you'll be here in my arms _

_Just sleeping _

/Flashback/

Sam lay on the side of the road, struggling to breathe.

Her, Martin, Danny and Vivian had just been to the bar for drinks.

Samantha had started crossing the road ahead of the others, when a drunk driver had swerved around the corner. Sam hadn't had time to move out of the way, and the car hit her straight on.

"Sam!" yelled Martin rushing across the road to where she had fallen and crouching down by her side.

"Sam, hang on. Danny's calling an ambulance."

Vivian knelt down next to her, followed by Danny. "The ambulance's on the way." he said.

"It hurts." wheezed Samantha, probably through several broken ribs.

"You're going to be fine." said Danny anxiously.

Vivian reached out to check her pulse, feeling it slowing she shook her head sadly.

"Hang on." choked Martin, tears falling seeing Vivian shaking her head.

"I love you Martin." she whispered, reaching out blindly for his hand. "I love you..."

"Shhh...you're going to make it."

"Martin listen...you have to live...make sure you're happy." she carried on.

"You're going to be there to make sure, okay?" replied Martin.

"Be...careful..." she gasped quietly.

Danny felt tears pouring down his face at the sight before him. He squeezed Vivian's hand tightly.

Martin stroked her cheek gently, as Sam struggled to breathe.

"Hey, the ambulance is here." said Vivian thankfully.

"See Sam..." said Danny looking down again. "Sam?"

Her eyes had closed, and her hand was limp in Martin's.

"Sam?" said Vivian holding back tears.

Martin checked her pulse and shook his head. "She's gone." he whispered brokenly.

/End Flashback/

_Across the sea _

_A pale moon rises _

_The ships have come to carry you home _

_What can you see _

_On the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

Martin sighed, looking at the picture of them he had on his desk, thinking about what she had said to him and he promised not to let her down. He was going to live.

_And all will turn _

_To silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_Grey ships pass _

_Into the West _


End file.
